Assassination of Otto Mink
The Assassination of Otto Mink was an unplanned attack on Otto Mink carried out by Dottie Underwood. Background After his inventions and weapons were stolen, Howard Stark was believed to be a traitor to America due to them falling into enemy hands. Believing that he can't prove his innocence to America, Stark decided to go overseas and recover his property. Before leaving America, Stark went to his close friend, Peggy Carter, to recover the weapons and Nitramene before they would be sold to the black market. Due to his absence at the hearings, Stark was labeled a fugitive, and was hunted by the Strategic Scientific Reserve, becoming top of the most wanted list. and Edwin Jarvis]] Stark would pay American smuggler, Otto Mink, $50,000 to return him to the United States, and was collected by Carter and Edwin Jarvis. Being a greedy man, Mink ordered his men to extort Jarvis for $150,000 instead of fifty for delving Stark to New York City. The henchmen were defeated by Carter and Jarvis, and Stark was sent to the Griffith Hotel due the SSR staking out his home. The henchmen returned to Mink and gave him the money, but told him stories of how a woman named Peggy had assisted Stark's butler. Mink knew they were lying due to their stories changing, Mink shot them with his automatic pistol that he had finished repairing. Ignoring one of his men that he would kill Stark and Peggy, Otto stated he no longer wanted the money, but to kill them. Mink learned the identity of Peggy Carter, and learned that she was living in the hotel, and waited for the two so he could assassinate them.Agent Carter 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button Assassination snaps Otto Mink's neck]] Otto Mink and Dottie Underwood stumble upon each other in the hotel, asking the former was he lost. Mink ordered Underwood to return to her room, but when she refused to, he threatened her with his pistol. Observing the weapon, Underwood asked Mink was it an automatic, and that she wanted it herself. Abandoning her kind and harmless persona, Underwood attacked the shocked smuggler, snapping his neck via acrobatic moves.Agent Carter 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button Aftermath admiring the pistol in the mirror]] After killing Otto Mink, Dottie Underwood collected the pistol, and moved the body to her room so the neighbors wouldn't find it. In her room, Underwood began to pose with the automatic in the front of the mirror, and later was called down for dinner. Mink's body was never discovered by residents due to Underwood hiding it underneath her bead, and presumably disposing it.Agent Carter 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button Despite saving Peggy Carter's life, Underwood would continue her mission and learn more about the former. Underwood would break into her room, and collected a picture of Item 17, a classified invention by Stark that was a chemical weapon in gas form. Carter would become a target for Underwood, who failed to have her killed. Due to her failure, Underwood would leave her apartment in the Griffith Hotel, and awaited for another mission by Dr. Johann Fennhoff References Category:Events